1. Technical Field
The following disclosure generally relates to task lighting systems and, more particularly, to LED-powered, temporary task lighting systems having an alarm mode to provide an alarm indicator to those using the lighting system. The disclosure also relates to a system and method for dimming a task lighting system.
2. Background Information
Numerous applications require temporary task lighting. One such exemplary application is a construction site wherein permanent standard-voltage hard-wired power has not yet been installed. The construction site may be a portion of a building or structure, an entire building or structure, a plurality of buildings or a plurality of structures, or an infrastructure site such as a tunnel, rail site, bridge or roadway. To light these sites, the contractor installs temporary task lighting that is usually removed at or near the completion of the project. Contractors desire task lighting options wherein multiple outlets are not required and wherein customization of both the size and locations of the light sources is possible. One example of a temporary task lighting system that satisfies these needs is described in US patent application publication 20120007516. Job sites that use temporary task light systems also need systems for alerting the workers using the system to emergency situations. Sirens and loudspeakers have been used in the past. Contractors, insurers, emergency response personnel, and project owners desire an emergency notification system that provides workers notice of an emergency situation in or around the job site.